Shane Dawson
Shane Dawson, nicknamed The Renegade, was invited by Joey Graceffa to dinner at his newly acquired Estate, which was haunted by an ancient Evil and could only be found by traveling to the 1920s. Shane was secretly a member of the Society Against Evil and was really at the party with the mission of destroying the Evil trapped inside the house. However, the Evil of the House poisons Shane, giving him only 15 minutes to live. The other guests attempt to cure him but fail. Shane leaves a note in his jacket about what they need to do to escape the estate, telling them that they had to find four Ancient Artifacts that were hidden behind puzzles and clues marked by the Society’s symbol. Sometime after this, his soul is collected by The Collector and stored in the Jar of Souls. His soul is later freed by Joey, Bretman Rock, and Colleen Ballinger. Role Season 1 Episode 1 - An Invitation Shane was excited to be at a party that was themed to the 1920s and a 'vacation’. Before dinner was served, Shane and Eva want to go looking around the house. Shane knows that Joey knew something was up with the mansion and they go anyway. When they get upstairs, they saw Sarah dragging a body across the hall. When Shane gets back to the dinner table, he gets poisoned and they have to find an antidote by answering riddles. But, they take longer than the 15 minutes and Shane dies. After he dies, they find out that Shane was a member of the Society Against Evil. Season 3 Episode 10 - The Carnival Master Shane is seen dead when Joey looks into The Carnival Master's crystal. Season 4 Episode 1- Collecting the Dead: Part 1 Shane is spotted by Liza in The Collector's jar of souls. Episode 10 - The Collector Returns After Joey Graceffa, Bretman Rock and Colleen Ballinger are about to escape Purgatory they quickly stop by the Soul Jar and free all previously deceased guests souls, Shane's included where they float away finally free from The Collector's grasp. Thumbnails Ep1.jpg|Shane Dawson alongside Joey Graceffa and Eva Gutowski for the thumbnail for Episode 1 An Invitation. Mid-SeasonRecap thumb.jpeg|Shane Dawson with the rest of the cast for the thumbnail for Mid-Season Recap Gallery 05E59E69-EA69-4AB5-AC24-0736FA72B66D.jpeg|Shane arrives at The Estate. CE543DAD-1942-4FF5-B9DE-C14DDA8F412B.jpeg|Shane’s first confessional in Season 1. F773C89F-886C-4F6A-926D-0DA1157B2947.jpeg|Shane threatening Sarah. 6B263D0C-5D8D-4A33-B9FF-18AD9729313C.jpeg|Shane is poisoned by The Evil and begins to cough up blood. Shane Dawson (Poisoned).jpeg|Shane’s dead body after the guests fail to cure him. 84471BB0-4303-4F10-8B43-D9965EEFD301.jpeg|Shane as he appears in the Season 1 intro. CEAC0E38-2274-4BEE-BA4D-3B8A00D86C0E.jpeg|Shane appears in The Carnival Master’s Crystal. BA87012F-9B71-4061-8A77-31BF7D7AD1C2.png|Shane’s soul being kept to be feasted on by The Collector. Quotes Season 1 *"I know what you are doing." - To Sarah, showing he knows what she is up to and what he saw her doing. *”Can we look around?” - To Joey, When asking him if he and Eva can look around the Estate. *"Y'all jealous" - To the group, after receiving the note from Arthur *"I think I got poisoned." - Shane's final words. Trivia * Having more than 22 million subscribers, Shane is the most popular YouTuber to ever appear on the show. * Shane is the only guest to have died in the first episode of a season. * Shane is the very first person to die on the show. * Shane is also the only guest known to be a part of the Society Against Evil. However, since he was revealed as a member, Joey Graceffa, Matthew Patrick, and Nikita Dragun have all become members. * Joey confirmed that Shane's death was scripted in an interview https://youtu.be/QVd8JbpZcKo?t=565 * He also said in that interview that he tried to get Shane to return to Season 4 but doesn't specify why he was unable to. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Escape the Night Category:Season 1 Category:Cast Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Protagonists Category:First Victims Category:Characters on Thumbnails Category:LGBT+ Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Six Million Subscribers Category:Seven Million Subscribers Category:Eight Million Subscribers Category:Nine Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Trapped in the Carnival Master's Crystal Category:Society Member Category:Eleven Million Subscribers Category:Twelve Million Subscribers Category:Twenty One Million Subscribers Category:Seventeen Million Subscribers Category:Thirteen Million Subscribers Category:Fourteen Million Subscribers Category:Characters killed who weren't voted for Category:One-Time Characters Category:Fifteen Million Subcribers Category:Sixteen Million Subcribers Category:Twenty Two Million Subcribers Category:Guest Category:Season 1 Guest Category:Soul Free Category:Fans Favorite Category:Nominated for an Award